


Best Press Tour Ever

by LadyLibby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Press tours. You’d be lying if you said they didn’t get annoying after a while. At least, that’s true for most movies. Captain America: Civil War was a whole different story. It never got boring when you do interviews with a constant rotation of Chris Evans, Anthony Mackie, and Sebastian Stan. You had a massive crush on Sebastian, but he kept giving mixed signals. <br/>Things finally become clear during a panel....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Press Tour Ever

Press tours. You’d be lying if you said they didn’t get annoying after a while. At least, that’s true for most movies. Captain America: Civil War was a whole different story. It never got boring when you do interviews with a constant rotation of Chris Evans, Anthony Mackie, and Sebastian Stan.   
When you weren’t laughing hysterically, you were grinning ear to ear. You and Sebastian were put together most because of the relationship between the two characters in the movie. It didn’t hurt that you had a giant crush on the man either.   
The press was absolutely eating up the silly flirting between you in every interview. Chris and Anthony took every opportunity to tease Sebastian about it. He always played it off, but still flirted with you. Damn him. You had no clue whether or not your feelings were returned. As the week wore on, you still had no clue.   
Soon the whole Team Cap group were at a con, doing a panel all together. 20 minutes in, and everyone was practically crying with laughter. Sebastian had made it his mission to distract you the whole time. While Joe was answering a question, you were kicking Seb’s ass in a thumb war. When you won for the third time, he clenched his jaw, before smirking evilly. You started to worry, being acquainted with his pranks already. You hissed,  
“Seba. We’re at a panel. Don’t-”  
Subtly, he poked your side. Oh. Hell. No. You jumped slightly, only just stifling a squeak. The jerk was taking advantage of how ticklish you were.   
“So this is a question for Sebastian,”  
The little shit immediately faced the fan, looking as innocent as a puppy.   
“So in the Winter Soldier, Scarlett beats you up. From the trailers, we see that Y/N does too. How scary are they during those takes?”  
Chris and Anthony chuckled, turning to watch their friend. Sebastian lightly banged his forehead on the table, groaning comically. He ran a hand through his hair.   
“Seba, don’t hurt your face please. I like it.”  
The audience ‘awwws’ and Chris and Anthony make kissing faces at you two. Sebastian turned to you and flashed a charming smile. Your breath hitched in your throat.  
“She’s trying to make me forget the terror on set that day. I thought I was gonna die. And during Winter Soldier…..I may have written my will the night before.”  
“That one’s true. She and I had a few stunts together in this one. She is frightening.”  
“Besides, Sebastian just wanted an excuse to wrestle with Y/N.”  
“Man, you know it was Y/N’s idea! She wanted the excuse.”  
Joe, who hadn’t voiced his views on your and Sebastian’s constant flirtation up until that point, spoke up.   
“You’re all wrong. It was a failed attempt at getting them to ask each other out. It was Anthony and my idea. Plus, it was in the script.”  
You were blushing like a madwoman, refusing to look at any of them. Just when you began to wish for invisibility, you heard Sebastian.  
“I have a question.”  
“Oh you do?”  
“Shut up, Mackie. It happens to be for Y/N.”  
You slowly raised your head and locked eyes with the blue ones you knew so well.   
“Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
“Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”  
“....Yes.”  
The crowd erupted into cheers and a few pouts (fans will be fans). Sebastian wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your cheek.   
Best press tour ever.


End file.
